Finally alone
by Kairi5
Summary: (finished) On the eve of Kagome's seventeenth birthday she receives a big surprise. Her special someone gives her more than she expected, a lot more. IK and SM
1. Happy birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, or Miroku.  
  
Of all the times Kagome missed Inuyasha, now was probably the worst. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday she has yet to receive her first kiss, this mad her sad. Even more so that her special someone hadn't given it to her. She sighed heavily as she sat there next to the well. She felt alone, as if she was the only person alive. She watched as the lights of her home faded away, one by one.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you promised you would come. Another broken promise . . . How dare you! And on my birthday!" she yelled into the air. She felt her eyes well up wth tears, and stomped the ground, she started walking back to her house. "Uh excuse me," Inuyasha said as he tapped Kagome's shoulder ,"my time isn't up! I still have four minutes left." Kagome asked ,"You didn't by any chance 'not' here what I said just now?" Inuyasha smirked ," Of course I heard." as he pointed to his ears. Together the two walked back to the well in silence. Kagome sat down so that her back was resting on the well's stones. She patted the ground next to her gesturing Inuyasha to sit, he took the offer. Inuyasha sat down right beside Kagome and looked into her eyes deeply. Kagome felt intimidated and looked away, avoiding the golden pools of heaven.  
  
As soon as she did she felt claws getnly grab the side of her face. She jumped slightly as the four points started to turn her face. She still avoided Inuyasha's entrancing eyes. Inuyasha was staring at her and she could feel it. Kagome finally met Inuyasha's gaze and could see his sincerity shining through. Inuyasha let go and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "What do you want for your birthday?" Kagome replied, having a hint at where this was leading ,"Oh . . . I don't know . . . antyhing would be nice." Inuyasha scooted close to her, filling the small gap that seperated them.  
  
Kagome gulped loudly, but involuntarily and tried to fake a delighted smile. It's not that she wasn't happy about their closenesss, but she had never been in this situation before. She could feel her pulse rising and her mouth becoming drier. " Tee-hee." Kagome forced a small giggle, that sounded like a six-year-old's.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in very close to Kagome's face. "Happy birthday." he said, his voice several octaves lower than it normally was. He leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed Kagome. Kagome was having difficulty closing her eyes. A cold, yet very gentle, hand placed itself upon Kagome's upper cheek. Suddenly her eyes felt heavy and her girlish dreams became a woman's fantasy. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the right. Inuyasha's long and doglike tongue met Kagome's lips. She was rather shocked at the length and shape, but nonetheless parted her lips to welcome his passion.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's other hand gripping her shoulder. He was ever so gently applying pressure, as if to push her down. Kagome pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha growled, gave her and angry face, and folded his arms on his chest. "No, no don't get mad. Let's go to your time. This feels weird in my own backyard, and in plain view of the nieghbors." Kagome said as she laughed. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He quickly got up and offered Kagome a hand to rise to her feet. She took his hand gratefully, he pulled her up effortlessly. Without asking, Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back to ride to the feudal age.  
  
Note to readers: Sorry about my typos, I went back and fixed them. Sorry if the doglike tongue thing creeped some of you out. I thought it would be funny. Please keep reviewing critiques are appreciated. 


	2. Questions, questions, and more questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, or Miroku.  
  
Shippo was awoken from his sleep by a rustle in the Bone Eater's Well. He got up very slowly and accidentally nudged both Miroku and Sango in the process. Shippo sneaked to the well and heard noises of which he hadn't EVER before. He slowly and very quietly peeked his head over the well, but saw something that shocked him. Kagome and Inuyasha . . . weren't fighting!! "Hey, you guys, are ya'll actually getting along?"  
  
Two sets of eyes widened over the kitsune's revelation. Inuyasha gave Kagome a boost so she could get out of the well, then Inuyasha hopped out. "Hi ." Kagome said stuttering as the night's darknesss covered her blushing shades, she thanked the gods for that. "Why are you still up Shippo? You should've been in bed hours ago." Kagome stated as her maternal instinct kicked in. "A weird noise woke me up, acutally lots of weird noises." Shippo replied. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly looked at one another and then looked away hastily, trying to appear innocent. While Sango and Miroku were quietly giggling together at a safe distance away.  
  
"Why were you coming to visit so late?" the fox demon asked. "Oh, well ummm." Kagome was stuck, so Inuyasha finished her statemnet. ,"She sensed a Very Large jewel shard which woke her up." "Then why were you with her, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "I had a nightmare and went to the well." Inuyasha said cooly. Then Shippo asked ,"Then why weren't ya'll fighting?" " . . . .Well we gotta go find that shard." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome by the hand and drug her deep into the woods. Inuyasha sniffed around to see if they were completely alone. Then he finally finished.  
  
"Finally alone! Ahh paradise!" Inuyasha said. As he ran his fingers through Kagome's jet black babysoft hair. "Oops, I slipped !?!" Inuyasha said as he 'fell' and pulled Kagome with him. After they 'fell' Kagome was positioned on top of Inuyasha. This strikes him as erotic. He can see her face between her rounded breasts, her legs are on either side of his stomach, and her hands placed lightly on his , now, rapidly moving chest.. Inuyasha could also feel how warm Kagome was."Ummm . . Kagome you may want to be gentle with me. Strictly as a safety precaution." Inuyasha smiled timidly. Kagome replied ,"Okay, I won't." 


	3. I bet his figners are crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, or Miroku.  
  
"Sango, Miroku!! I'm going to find Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he sprinted in the opposite direction. "Okay, be careful though we don't want you to get lost again!" Sango yelled back at him. Miroku, now plotting an evil plan, was pacing in a small circle. 'Oh Sango would make a fine mother, what care for children she has. She's so beautiful in her natural state, too. The way her hair is messed up and yet is perfect. The way her eyes appear to be drowsy, yet wide awake.' his thoughts were disrupted by a sudden yearning feeling in his groin.' I've gotta stop doing that. the monk thought to himself.  
  
Sango, oddly enouigh, found herself intently staring at Miroku. "He isn't so bad, besides him having wandering hands, he's an all around good guy.' she thought. Suddenly Miroku ran and fell directly onto his knees to Sango's side. "Please, please. Sagno just let me sleep next to you. I won't touch you, I swear!" Miroku said as he noticed Sango saw him holding one of his hands behind his back. 'He's probably got his fingers crossed.' she thought. Miroku smiled innocently and waved with his cheating hand.  
  
"No, no it's not what you think Sango. Now that we're finally alone I thought I should tell you." Miroku stopped and took a deep breath. "I . . . love you Sango. Yes, you're beautiful, but I love you for who you are and what you make me." Sango cocked her right eye brow up. "So what do I make you houshi?" Sango gave him no time to answer "Hard? Excited?" Miroku took this very offensively ,"Not only that Ms. Intelligence! You make me whole, complete, and in love." Sango replied ,"Do you really mean it? Because if you don't this will look very stupid." Sango pushed Miroku flat on his back and strattled him. "I love you too Miroku." Sango told him as their night of romance began.  
  
"I always suspected you felt differently than you acted." Miroku said. "Well, I play hard to get." Sango replied.Miroku felt flustered, he had hoped that his confession would back fire. For once, it didn't. "Oh Sango, you're so beautiful," Miroku told her. "Miroku, quit the small talk, and just . . . kiss me." she replied. "I want to make it last, can we take it slow?" Miroku pleaded, and Sango nodded her head in return. Miroku brought his hand up to touch her face, very anxiously.  
  
Sango brought her face into the cup of Miroku's uncovered hand. 'Her skin is so smooth, like porcelain. Oh gods she's just so beautiful in the moonlight as she is in the sunn. The dim light outlines her eyes, among her valumptuous figure.' Miroku thought to himself. "Oh!" Sango said as she scooted up and now sat on Miroku's chest. "Why did you move . . oh, I'm sorry about that." Miroku said in realization. "You're just so . . . so." Sango interrupted. "Enticing? Sexy?" "I wish you would let ME tell you those things." Miroku remarked ,"Okay, tell me everything that's on your mind houshi." Sango said as she laid her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. Miroku said ,"Okay, here goes everthing." 


	4. For the both of us

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters  
  
"Kagome . . . please be careful. I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha was silenced as Kagome's fingers pressed over his lips. He slowly stretched out his tongue and wrapped it around her finger. Kagome arched her back as the blood in her veins turned to lava. Inuyasha felt her quickly sling her head back and try to muffle a moan. All of a sudden he was feeling . . . odd, like this yearning for Kagome was leaking through his ears. Then he noticed 'Uh oh' he thought. "Kagome, uh I gotta go, I think I hear Shippo coming." Inuyasha spat out quickly.  
  
"I don't think it's Shippo that's coming." Kagome said in a devilish voice with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Then Inuyasha's eyes went red, and all his teeth shown. Kagome didn't notice as she kissed Inuyasha's ears. His claws went up to thrash her. Kagome instinctively grabbed both of his hands. "I thought this may happen. . I'm sorry Inuyasha, but SIT BOY!" "Ow." a demonic voice said from the fresh hole in the ground.  
  
"This is how we are going to deal with this little problem. See this?" Kagome gestured towards her shirt. She then took it off., revealing more lightly tanned skin and an undergarment to cover up her more private areas. Kagome took the shirt and twisted it tightly. "You'll bite this well . . . instead of me." Kagome stuck the wad into Inuyasha's now teeth filled mouth.  
  
All it took was the sight of Kagome shirtless and the feel of Kagome's hands brushing against his cheeks to get Inuyasha ready. Since she was on top of him, of course she felt his happiness. Kagome's heart began to race as she felt an odd sensation in her stomache. Kagome blushed along with the escalation of her natural body temperature. The demon in Inuyasha left as his care for Kagome brought the golden tint of his eyes back, he looked at her questioningly.  
  
Inuyasha's solemn voice protruded from his lips ,"Kagome . . . what's wrong?" he asked lovingly. "I'm nervous, I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm scared." Kagome responded. "This is my first time too. I bet you didn't know that. I'm just as clueless as you. but we'll figure it out though . . . together." Inuyasha said as he took her hand in his own. All this did was heigthen the young girls anxiety. "Kagome." "Y . . . yes Inu . . . Inuyasha?" "I'll take care of you, I promise that to you. I'll stop if anything hurts, okay?" Inuyasha said to her in a soothing voice, patting her hand all the while.  
  
The thoughtful face of Inuyasha caught Kagome's lace bra and he began to pant uncontrollably. In the back of his mind Inuyasha tamed his inner demon . . . just for Kagome. 'I want this to be enjoyable, for the both of us' he thought. With an affirmative nod Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes for approval. She smiled innocently yet devilishly at the same time which Inuyasha took as a yes.  
  
Inuyasha carefully slipped his finger under Kagome's bra strap, he slowly moved it from stop her shoulder. He let the strap fall, he did the same to the other.Kagome blushing yet still, looked down to see innocence being taken away, along with all coverings of her bosom. Now Inuyasha really had a hard time dealing with Kagom'es natural beauty. A memory came into his mind 'I remember our first embrace and then I sent you home, not this time, This time you're staying with me.'  
  
When Inuyasha was zapped back to reality, he realized what was happening. Kagome was tugging on Inuyasha's coat of the fire rat, with a questioning look on her face. Inuyasha smiled awkwardly, and he untied the knot that secured it. Inuyasha's ears began to twitch, his way of showing embarassment, and Kagome noticed. She giggled and Inuyasha watched the movement of her upper body. As Inuyasha's head mimicked the motion of her bosom Kagome blushed madly and crossed her arms.  
  
This blocked Inuyasha's view and his ears drooped. Out of love and equality Inuyasha took off his undershirt and revealed his own chest. Although muscles made up Inuyasha's chest Kagome was used to Souta's ribs and skin chest. The beautifully chiseled sight took her breath away. Kagome's eyes widened and her knees got weak, but before she knew it Inuyasha was holding her shoulders. Kagome shook the sight out of her mind and placed her attention back to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha had a face of concern and love that made Kagome just want to cry.  
  
Inuyasha slid his hands in syncronization down Kagome's arms moving them from their resting place on her chest and outstrecthed them. Inuyasha held Kagome's hands for what seemed like hours and then placed them atop his own shoulders. "I Love You Inuyasha" Kagome whispered sweetly into Inuyasha's ear. 'Good thing he isn't that much taller than me.' Kagome thought to herself. "I Love You Too Kagome." Inuyasha said as he lowered his eyes and pressed his forehead against Kagome's. Once again he kissed her, then let go of her hands to touch her newly revealed skin. 


	5. Reflecting

Chapter 5: Reflecting  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Sango asked. As she took a long sigh and made the final adjustments to her quite sleepy position. "Well I've been thinking . . . this journey for the Shikon No Tama shards may take the rest of my life. I know you see me stare at you and I'm sorry if it frightens you, but I can't just keep 'looking'. I need something more." Miroku said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm willing to give." Sango said with a teasing face. Miroku raised both eyebrows twice very quickly with a purr. Sango laughed and just began to stare into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm bushed. Could we, you know, just sleep right here? I'm so comfortable in your arms; I know you won't let anyone harm me. I just don't wanna move." Sango said unsurely. She then pulled her arms above her head and then relaxed, laying atop Miroku and closing her eyes. Miroku could feel her breathing becoming more paced, and deeper. "I would be honored to sleep in your presence." Miroku said softly and he began to run his hands through Sango's hair lovingly.  
  
Sango nuzzled close to him, reveling in the comfort she found in him. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and said quietly,"Sleep well, my maiden." Sango sighed deeply and replied,"Protect me, my houshi." Both giggled and closed their eyes, as sleep swiftly overtook them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are also asleep in a nearby forest. Kagome is lying next to Inuyasha, with her head resting in her arms. Inuyasha is on his side close to Kagome with a protective hold around her waist. Kagome is wrapped in Inuyasha's coat of the fire rat and Inuyasha only in his pants. They are both breathing deeply, and a light sigh escapes Kagome's lips and she alters her position. Inuyasha opens his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the amount of light. He gazes upon Kagome's sleeping figure.  
  
'This night, I'll never forget Kagome. You're mine now, and I'll never leave you alone. Tomorrow we will go out together and vanquish Kikyo." Inuyasha smiled at the thought of Kagome's fear being put to rest. He then settled himself back down next to her and put his arm around her again. He then shut his eyes and slept peacefully.  
  
The sunrise threatens to end the first precious night of the two sleeping sets of lovers. The almost touchable layers of pinks, purples, and finally oranges dance among the clouds and the rolling hills. The fresh light awoke Kagome and she stretched her arms over her head, like a cat. "Hmmmm." She mumbles and then resumed her earlier position. Her arms wrapped securely around Inuyasha's bare chest.  
  
Sango also awakens and kisses the nose of her own personal Houshi and then returns to sleep once more. 


End file.
